


walking arm in arm

by LastVerse



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Multi, OT3, Picnics, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-23
Updated: 2012-09-23
Packaged: 2017-11-14 20:56:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/519427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LastVerse/pseuds/LastVerse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ruby, Emma and Regina decide to try something new.</p>
            </blockquote>





	walking arm in arm

“Come on Regina, it’s not that hard!”

Regina is trying to maintain her grip on a root and pull herself up with it. “We didn’t all spend nine years chasing felons for a living,” she retorts through gritted teeth. 

Ruby appears from between two trees ahead, basket dangling from her arm. “What’s taking the two of you so long?” She tries to stifle a smirk at the sight of the mayor hanging from the side of a hill, but Emma is already roaring with laughter. The last thing Ruby wants is a fight, so presses the basket into Emma’s arms and sticks a hand out to Regina. 

Regina ignores it, looking even more ridiculous as she tries to scramble up the earthy hill. “Come on love,” she prompts, grabbing the shorter woman’s arms and hoisting her up. “There, that wasn’t too painful, was it?” she asks, grinning.

Regina dusts of her pants. “I could have done it myself,” she says huffily, although without any real conviction. She takes the basket from Emma and sticks her chin in the air defiantly.

“Sure Gina,” Emma replies. “But if we’re going to have a sunset picnic, we kinda have to get up there before midnight.”

Ruby laughs and hops on Emma’s back as they continue up the trail. It turns out their destination isn’t too far. The clearing at top of the hill overlooks a small pond surrounded by trees.

Emma stands on the edge, looking over as Ruby lays out the blanket. “This place is gorgeous, Ruby.” 

“Not as gorgeous as the people I’m here with,” Ruby replies with a wink.

Regina rolls her eyes and lays down the basket. “Please, Ruby. None of us are drunk enough for you to be that cheesy.” 

They manage to lay out the food in time to watch the sun disappear over the horizon. Then it’s dark and setting down her wine glass, Ruby stands up and begins to untie her plaid shirt. 

“Wha- what are you doing?” Regina sputters, setting down her own glass. 

“What does it look like?” Ruby answers, smirking. “There’s a small ledge on the rock, I’m going skinny dipping. Join me.” 

“You are drunk.”

“Off a couple glasses of wine?” Ruby removes her shorts and tosses them at her. “Hardly.” 

“Emma, tell her-” Regina turns to see the blonde already unbuttoning her blouse. 

“Come on, Regina,” Emma implores, tugging at the brunette’s cardigan. “Loosen up. Please?” 

Regina looks between her two half naked companions. Then, her face breaks into a mischievous grin and she stands up. 

“Fine. But I’ll need some help getting undressed.”


End file.
